Josh Haynes
| birth_place = Grants Pass, Oregon | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Wrestling | stance = | fightingoutof= Medford, Oregon | team = Team Quest | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 17 | mmakowins = 2 | mmasubwins = 7 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 10 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Joshua Lee Haynes (born July 30, 1977) is an American mixed martial arts fighter. He fights out of Las Vegas, Nevada with Xtreme Couture where he is also a coach. His MMA record is 12 wins, 10 losses.Profile on Sherdog.com He was also a contestant on the third season of The Ultimate Fighter reality television show, training under Tito Ortiz. Fellow Team Quest member, Ed Herman would fight under Ken Shamrock's team. He stands 5'9" (175 cm) and fights in the 170 lb (77 kg) weight class UFC Profile. In The Ultimate Fighter, he won a controversial victory against Tait Fletcher by decision after the second round. In the semifinals, he defeated Jesse Forbes by guillotine choke in the second round. He was defeated by Michael Bisping in the finals due to strikes. Haynes is on the reality tv show Ty Murray’s Celebrity Bull Riding Challenge which debuted on Friday August 10, 2007. Personal information Haynes was born in Grants Pass, Oregon. As explained on The Ultimate Fighter show, Haynes is a former manager of a strip club located in Portland, Oregon Haynes has a Bachelors Degree in Computer Information Systems from Southern Oregon University in Ashland, Oregon. Haynes and his wife Jennifer have three children Sabrina, Thor (born in May 2001), and Maximus. His first son, Thor, had a cancerous tumor on his brain stem but survived after surgery. His children are one of his primary motivations for fighting. Profile on The Ultimate Fighter Record | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|'Record' | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|'Date' | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|'Result' | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|'Opponent' | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|'Method' | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|'Event' | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|'Round, Time' | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|'Location' | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|'Notes' |- |17-10 |02/13/2009 | Win | Rafael Real |Decision (Split) |WarGods/Ken Shamrock Productions: Valentine's Eve Massacre |Round 3 5:00 | Fresno, California, USA |- |16-10 |10/11/2008 | Win | Sean Salmon |Submission (Achilles Lock) |SuperFights MMA - Night of Combat 2 |Round 2 2:49 | Las Vegas, Nevada, USA |- |15-10 |5/10/2008 | Loss | Mojo Horne |Decision (Unanimous) |Haynes vs. Horne |Round 3 5:00 | Belterra, Indiana, USA |- |15-9 |2/29/2008 | Win | Leopoldo Serao |Decision (Unanimous) |IFL-Las Vegas |Round 3 5:00 | Las Vegas, Nevada, USA |- |14-9 |11/10/2007 | Loss | Cedric Marks |KO (Strikes) |XFC Battlegrounds |Round 3 | San Antonio, Texas, USA |- |14-8 |10/12/2007 | Win | Steve Heath |KO |WC - Warrior Cup |Round 1: N/A | Stockton, California, USA |- |13-8 |9/21/2007 | Win | John Cornett |KO (Punch) |IFO: Kimmons vs. Yunker |Round 3 2:37 | Las Vegas, Nevada, USA |- |12-8 |4/7/2007 | Loss | Luke Cummo |TKO (Punch) |UFC 69: Shootout |Round 2 2:45 | Houston, Texas, USA |- |12-7 |10/Oct/2006 | Loss | Rory Singer |Decision (Unanimous) |Ortiz vs. Shamrock 3: The Final Chapter |Round 3 5:00 | Hollywood, Florida, USA | |- |12-6 |24/June/2006 | Loss | Michael Bisping |TKO (Strikes) |The Ultimate Fighter 3 Finale |Round 2 4:14 | Las Vegas, Nevada, USA | |- |12-5 |14/Sept/2005 | Win | Seth Kleinbeck |Submission (Rear Naked Choke) |FFC 15-Fiesta Las Vegas |Round 2 1:16 | Las Vegas, Nevada, USA | |- |11-5 |30/July/2005 | Loss | Shonie Carter |Decision (Unanimous) |IFC-Rock N'Rumble |Round 3 5:00 | Reno, Nevada, USA | |- |11-4 |23/July/2005 | Loss | Horace Spencer |TKO (Referee Stoppage) |DB 14-Desert Brawl 14 |Round 1 | Bend, Oregon, USA | |- |11-3 |9/July/2005 | Win | Delon Williams |Submission (Guillotine Choke) |SF 11-Rumble at the Rose Garden |Round 2 2:39 | Portland, Oregon, USA | |- |10-3 |29/April/2005 | Win |Marcos Oliveira |Submission (Guillotine Choke) |XFC-Dome of Destruction 1 |Round 1 3:21 | Tacoma, Washington, USA | |- |9-3 |9/April/2005 | Win |Carlos Garcia |TKO |UCF: Festival of Freaks |Round N/A | Oregon, USA | |- |8-3 |18/Dec/2004 | Win |Jake Villanueva |KO |UCF: Holiday Massacre |Round N/A | Medford, Oregon, USA | |- |7-3 |5/June/2004 | Loss | Vince Lucero |Submission (Rear Naked Choke) |LOTC-Lords of the Cage |Round 2 2:08 | Anacortes, Washington, USA | |- |7-2 |17/April/2004 | Loss | Jerry Vrbanovic |Decision |ROTR-Rage on the River |Round 3 3:00 | Redding, California, USA | |- |7-1 |6/March/2004 | Win | Kyle Kenny |Submission (Guillotine Choke) |USA MMA-Extreme Cage Combat |Round 1 | Shelton, Washington, USA | |- |6-1 |13/Dec/2003 | Win | Dave Hagen |Submission |FCFF-Rumble at the Roseland 10 |Round 1 0:32 | Portland, Oregon, USA | |- |5-1 |12/July/2003 | Win | Trent Standing |TKO |FCFF-Rumble at the Roseland 9 |Round 2 4:36 | Portland, Oregon, USA | |- |4-1 |29/March/2003 | Win | Jim Pope |Submission (Guillotine Choke) |URC 4-Ultimate Ring Challenge |Round 1 0:34 | Kelso, Washington, USA | |- |3-1 |15/March/2003 | Win | Jordan Ramos |TKO |Xtreme Ring Wars |Round 1, N/A | Wenatchee, Washington, USA | |- |2-1 |5/October/2002 | Win | Karl Pope |Verbal Submission |FCFF: Fight Night 2 |Round N/A | Medford, Oregon, USA | |- |1-1 |10/Aug/2002 | Win | Josh Bennett |Submission |FCFF-Rumble at the Roseland 4 |Round 2 0:43 | Oregon, USA | |- |0-1 |11/May/2002 | Loss | Larry Vandervort |TKO |FCFF-Rumble at the Roseland 3 |Round N/A | Oregon, USA | References External links *MMA record on Full Contact Fighter *Xtreme Fight Championship Category:1977 births Category:American mixed martial artists Category:Living people Category:People from Grants Pass, Oregon Category:Welterweight mixed martial artists